The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for wirelessly communicating information between a utility meter and a host device. In particular, the present invention relates to a system for facilitating data exchange between the meter and the host device.
Utility meters such as gas meters, water meters, and electric meters are commonly used to monitor utility consumption at homes, businesses, and the like. In order to gather consumption information, utility companies routinely send workers to take periodic readings from such meters. Based on the meter reading, the utility company calculates the amount of resources consumed by each customer for the given period and bills the customer for the appropriate amount.
The cost to obtain meter readings from each establishment on an ongoing basis is both expensive and time consuming. For example, not only must a utility company employ a sufficient number of workers to read meters from each geographic region within their service area, but also there is a significant amount of resources involved with transferring and storing the information read into a central computer. Additionally, there is a chance a worker may incorrectly read one or more meters thereby providing incorrect data to the utility company. With deregulation in the electric industry, there has also been a recent trend towards time variant pricing. This, in turn, necessitates more frequent readings to be taken at industrial or commercial establishments (for example hourly readings) and further adds to the transactional costs of obtaining such information.
In order to avoid having to send a worker to read each meter, it is known to establish a wireless communication link between each meter and a host computer located at, for example, a utility company. In this way, the host computer may communicate with the meter at desired times to obtain information related to consumed utilities.
One type of wireless network across which a host computer and meter may exchange information is a cellular digital packet data (CDPD) network. The CDPD network enables wireless transmission of data over existing cellular systems, such as the Advanced Mobile Phone System (AMPS). CDPD networks are designed to provide data communications in the cellular frequency range without impeding voice communications. This is accomplished by transmitting data over cellular channels which are free of voice communications. If a channel which is initially free of voice communication later becomes selected to service a telephone call, the CDPD network switches data communication to another free channel. It will also be appreciated that some CDPD service carriers provide dedicated channels to handle CDPD data communication.
In order to interface the meters to the wireless network, a modem is used. For example, when communicating over a CDPD network, a CDPD modem is used to assemble and de-assemble packets passing between the wired and wireless networks. Thus, CDPD modems interfaces with the meter to allow data to be exchanged across the wireless network. The CDPD modems provide no further processing to the data passing therethrough. The host computer typically is provided access to the CDPD network via an internet connection to a commercial cell site. The commercial cell site allows for communicating data between the internet and the CDPD network thereby providing a path through which data can be communicated between the host computer and the meters.
While the use of wireless technology has improved the ability to gather and store information in a cost effective and timely manner from utility meters, several drawbacks still exist. For example, CDPD technology is based on the premise that some voice communication channels will be available to send the desired data communication. However, the availability of voice channels is not controllable and it often may take a significant amount of time to find a free channel upon which to communicate the desired data. Consequently, there are often undesired delays associated with communicating information over a wireless network.
The delays associated with communicating over the wireless network further affect data exchange between the host computer and meter since each meter typically is configured to retransmit a data packet if an acknowledgment packet is not received from the host computer within a predetermined period of time (e.g. a time-out period). Unfortunately, due to communication delays which could occur in obtaining a wireless communication channel using CDPD technology, such time-out periods often expire. This, in turn, causes the meter to re-transmit data which leads to added wireless traffic and overall system delays.
Additionally, the cost of communicating over CDPD network typically is measured in terms of the number of data bits transmitted. Unfortunately, under current industry standards set forth by the American Meter Reading Association (AMRA), each meters must respond to electronic queries for information in a standardized format which includes a large amount of information which may not be necessary for responding to the request made. When communicating over a wireless network the additional data bits significantly add to the cost of transacting and also increases the amount of information which must be communicated over the limited wireless communication channels.
Still further, the electronic communication of data from meter creates a concern for security with respect to unauthorized individuals viewing or tampering with such data. Such security concerns apply equally for communication of data over both the wireless network and hardwired network since the data could be intercepted, tampered, or viewed during transmission across any such medium.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the art for a method and apparatus of facilitating the electronic exchange of communication between a meter and a host computer which overcomes the drawbacks described above and others.
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for facilitating electronic data communication between a utility meter and a host computer. The utility meter may, for example, be an electric meter, gas meter, water meter or the like. The host computer may, for example, be a host computer located at a utility company. Communication between the meters and the host computer occurs over a wireless network using, for example, cellular digital packet data (CDPD).
According to the present invention, gateway software is imbedded within a device coupled to the meter to facilitate data communication between the meter and the host computer. For instance, the gateway software may be programmed into a processor and memory associated with the CDPD modem thereby more effectively utilizing existing hardware components to run the gateway software. This in turn provides a significant cost savings since additional hardware components are not necessary to implement the features discussed herein. Alternatively, the gateway software may be included in a dedicated processor coupled along a connection between the meter and the CDPD modem or within a processor associated with the meter itself.
The gateway software is configured to reduce the amount of data bits wirelessly transmitted over the network as well as provide an added layer of security with respect to data communicated over the hardwired network. In particular, according to one feature of the present invention, the gateway software is configured to initiate communication with the meter to obtain utility data and then forward such data to the host computer. Therefore the host computer does not need to transmit a request for such information over the wireless network as in conventional device. Thus, less data bits are wirelessly transmitted thereby saving cost and more effectively utilizing available bandwidth.
Additionally, according to the present invention the gateway software monitors for data transmissions from the meter and acknowledges receipt of such transmissions on behalf of the host computer. In this way, delays typically involved in receiving an acknowledgment from the host computer due to an inability of the host computer to obtain a free wireless channel is not of significant consequence. Accordingly, the present invention is able to better avoid time outs from occurring at the meter since transmission made by the meter can be acknowledged in a timely manner.
In order to further reduce the amount of data which is transmitted over the wireless network, the gateway software also is configured to purge data packets of unnecessary data bits prior to wireless transfer. In this manner, additional cost savings are obtained since fewer data bits are transmitted over the wireless network.
Further, as a security measure, the gateway software and host computer are each configured to encrypt and de-crypt data communication occurring over the hardwired and wireless networks In this manner, there is a lower possibility of data being viewed or tampered by unauthorized individuals.
Thus, according to one aspect of the present invention, a method of facilitating data exchange between a utility meter for monitoring utility consumption and a host device is provided. The meter is coupled to a first wireless interface device through a first hardwired connection and the host device is coupled to a second wireless interface device through a second hardwired connection. The first wireless interface device and the second wireless interface device are operative to wirelessly exchange data therebetween. The method includes the steps of initiating a request for the meter to provide predetermined information, the request originating from a device coupled to the first hardwired connection, and transmitting from the meter data containing the predetermined information in response to the request.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a method of facilitating data exchange between a utility meter for monitoring utility consumption and a host device is provided. The meter is coupled to a first wireless interface device through a first hardwired connection and the host device is coupled to a second wireless interface device through a second hardwired connection. The first wireless interface device and the second wireless interface device are operative to wirelessly exchange data therebetween. The method includes the steps of receiving at a device coupled to the first hardwired connection data transmitted from the meter and destined for the host computer, and transmitting an acknowledgment packet to the meter by the device, the acknowledgment packet indicating to the meter that the data was received by the host computer.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention, a method of facilitating data exchange between a utility meter for monitoring utility consumption and a host device is provided. The meter is coupled to a first wireless interface device through a first hardwired connection and the host device is coupled to a second wireless interface device through a second hardwired connection. The first wireless interface device and the second wireless interface device are operative to wirelessly exchange data therebetween. The method includes the steps of receiving at a device coupled to the first hardwired connection data transmitted from the meter and destined for the host computer, and processing the data received by the device to remove at least a portion of information stored in the data.
In accordance with still another aspect of the present invention, a method of facilitating data exchange between a utility meter for monitoring utility consumption and a host device is provided. The meter is coupled to a first wireless interface device through a first hardwired connection and the host device is coupled to a second wireless interface device through a second hardwired connection. The first wireless interface device and the second wireless interface device are operative to wirelessly exchange data therebetween. The method includes the steps of receiving at a device coupled to the first hardwired connection data transmitted from the meter and destined for the host computer, encrypting at least a portion of the data by the device, transmitting to the host device the at least a portion of the encrypted data via the first wireless interface device and the second wireless interface device, receiving at the host computer the at least a portion of the encrypted data, and decrypting the at least a portion of the encrypted data by the host computer.
In accordance with yet still another aspect of the present invention, a wireless system for facilitating data exchange between a utility meter and a host device is provided. The system includes a first wireless interface device coupled to the meter via a first hardwired connection, a second wireless interface device coupled to the host device via a second hardwired connection, the first wireless interface device and the second wireless interface device operative to wirelessly exchange data between the meter and the host device, and means for initiating a request for information from the meter, the means coupled to the first hardwired connection.
In accordance with still another aspect of the present invention, a wireless system for facilitating data exchange between a utility meter and a host device is provided. The system includes a first wireless interface device coupled to the meter via a first hardwired connection, a second wireless interface device coupled to the host device via a second hardwired connection, the first wireless interface device and the second wireless interface device operative to wirelessly exchange data between the meter and the host device, and means for removing at least a portion of information stored in the data by the meter prior to receipt by the host device, the means coupled to the first hardwired connection.
In accordance with still another aspect of the present invention, a device for facilitating wireless data exchange between a utility meter for monitoring utility consumption and a host device is provided. The device includes a means for acknowledging receipt on behalf of the host computer of data transmitted by the meter and destined for the host computer.
In accordance with still another aspect of the present invention, a device for facilitating wireless data exchange between a utility meter for monitoring utility consumption and a host device is provided. The device includes means for removing at least a portion of information stored in data transmitted by the meter and destined for the host device prior to receipt of the data by the host device.
In accordance with still another aspect of the present invention, a device for facilitating wireless data exchange between a utility meter for monitoring utility consumption and a host device is provided. The device includes a means for initiating on behalf of the host computer a request for the meter to provide predetermined information.
To the accomplishment of the foregoing and related ends, the invention then, comprises the features hereinafter fully described and particularly pointed out in the claims. The following description and the annexed drawings set forth in detail certain illustrative embodiments of the invention. These embodiments are indicative, however, of but a few of the various ways in which the principles of the invention may be employed and the present invention is intended to include all such embodiments and their equivalents. Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the drawings.